Erudito Mass Hacking Event
The Return of The Yandere The original release of Uru Live was very similar to Ages Beyond Myst and was released together with it. When it was shut down by its publisher Abstergo Entertainment in 2004, many of the Ages that had been in development were cancelled Some were later released in The Path of the Shell, Myst V: End of Ages, and Myst Online: Uru Live In January 2006, almost two years after the shutdown of the original Uru Live abstergo released Untìl Uru. It served as a replacement of Uru Live. Cyan did not provide any support or updates for the game, which was run for the most part solely on fan-based servers, called shards. In February of the same year, abstergo created their own shard, called D'mala. The content of Untìl Uru was entirely identical to that of the original Uru Live An official continuation of Uru Live was released in February 2007 as Myst Online: Uru Live, or MO:UL for short. It was published by GameTap as a digital download via their service, which was subscription-based. However, it was cancelled after one year, in April 2008. Unlike the previous Uru Live releases, GameTap also released a version for Mac OS X. Two years after the cancellation of MO:UL Erudito acquired the rights for the game and re-released it as Myst Online: Uru Live again, or MO:ULagain for short, in February 2010. It is still being maintained and can be played for free, however it is funded with donations. The content is currently identical to that of MO:UL, with the exceptions of some bug fixes and additional fan-created clothing It was announced at Mysterium 2014 that fan-created content would start being implemented into the game "at some point within the next year or two", as well as some of the Myst V Ages, such as Noloben and Laki'ahn, and some of the Ages that had been cancelled when the original Uru Live was shut down, with the project being organized by a group of explorers called the Intangibles. In December 2015, an "update" was released that did not contain any visible changes, though there were changes to the build process to facilitate future incorporation of fan-contributed changes eventually on december 21 2012 senpai together with osana hacked into the Murkoff Corporation and stole information partaining to the Morphogenic Engine which he sold to yandere whom of which used the information to develop the first hyperdrive later yandere commissioned the construction of the atlas a massive Antimatter star forge orbiting a black hole between 9-13 times the mass of the Sun the antimatter star forge has the largest Morphogenic Engine ever built used to harvest antimatter from black holes yandere corporation employs travellers to gather resources throughout euclid The Travellers are beings created by the Atlas in yandere's likeness as such Most Travellers have slim humanoid bodies and the same average height, but besides that their physical features can greatly vary senpai although he does not know it is also a traveller travellers range from human like cat-like, bug-like, and amphibious-like variants, Travellers gather critical resources required to sustain much of the yandere technology used throughout the no man's sky as such Travellers specifically search for Titanium Zinc Thamium9 Iron Carbon Plutonium and Heridium Platinum many travellers can be found crafting Power Gel Shielding Shards and Carite Sheets all yandere technology uses Nanites for the creation of energy shields and propulsion systems nanites are derived from different crystals such as Plutonium crystals and as such crystals are everything in yandere society nanites are A lightweight metallic nanomaterial used in molecular 3D-printing and engineering nanites are the base Currency in yandere society jetpacks are recharged with h2o with the atlas having been developed by the yandere and the travellers being their creation Senpai don't got much of a chance Senpai Is A Traveller The Travellers Were Created By The Yandere To Gather Critical Resources For The Yandere Many Travellers Lack Maturity And Are Psychologically Youthful Even As Elders All Travellers Share The Same Dere Traits Many Males Are Dandere While Many Females Are Yandere Senpai Is Dandere And Often Is Mistaken For Kuudere As All Travellers Were Created By The Same Morphogenic Engine For Resource Gathering Many Travellers Often Maintain Trading Posts And Sell Critical Resources Used To Recharge Yandere Technology Senpai Is A Human Traveller Cloned From Desmond Miles And Stays Hidden Among The Initiates While Searching For Yandere Among The Stars Senpai Is A Traveller Whose Been Kidnapped Repeatedly By Many Different Rivals And Brought To Many Different Outposts On Many Different Worlds By Many Different Yandere For Many Different Reasons The Travellers Are The Only Faction That Don't Use Starships But Instead Make Use of Stargates And Off Road Vehicles For Effective Intergalactic Travel The Travellers Make Use of Ancient Waypoints To Dial Stargates On Many Different Worlds That They Travel Through In Off Road Motorcades Stargates Stargates Are Warp Gates That Establish Two-Way Portals Between Any Two Stargates On A Stargate Network And Make Use of A Supernatural Phenomenon Known As Spectral Teleportation Via The Morphogenic Engine Many Spectral Portals Occur Naturally In The Oceans of Many Worlds Stargates Simply Utilize These Naturally Occurring Portals To Achieve Intergalactic Travel Via Waypoints And Vehicle Mounted Auto-Dialers The Morphogenic Engine Is Also Equipped On Many Starships Throughout The Euclid Galaxy As A Hyperdrive However Hyperdrives Operate Differently In That The Waypoints Are Determined Independently of The Stargate Network This Means Starships Can Map Out New Waypoints For Stargate Networks As Such The Travellers Are Consistently Mapping Out New Waypoints As They Travel Towards The Galactic Center